


no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by callistawolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, mentions of Smoaking Canarrow, mentions of Smoaking Canary, mentions of femslash, mentions of sara lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: set sometime in late season 5/post-reunion, Oliver and Felicity are expanding their relationship by sharing some of their innermost fantasies with one another and acting out on them. One night, Oliver shares his biggest and most taboo fantasy yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, at the EW PopFest this weekend, Caity Lotz offered that Sara could take care of Felicity when Stephen Amell was struggling to define the nature of Oliver and Felicity's relationship this season. Stephen seemed *more than happy* to entertain this notion, drawing some laughs from the fans assembled for the panel. It's not the first time Stephen has admitted to liking the idea of Sara/Felicity together and it's from *that* that I got the nugget for this naughty little story. 
> 
> I feel I should blame Endelda/imadethisblogtofollowyou because she's the one who encouraged me when my brain went down this particular path. Terrible woman. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, if you don't like smut or mentions of femslash or threesomes, you might want to skip this. This one is pretty much just unrepentant filth. Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> Also, if we could keep griping about the current state of the show out of the comments, that'd be great. I love to hear what people think about my stories, but am less interested in hearing how disappointed people are with season 5 in this particular venue. Thank you for understanding!

When they first got back together, they were both equally tentative with each other. But that only lasted a week before Felicity pointed out how silly they were being. They were in love, committed to one another and respected each other above all else. They shouldn’t have to tip toe around each other, for fear of causing a problem. After all this time and all they’d been through, there was no problem they felt they couldn’t handle. 

So she’d suggested they share some of their fantasies with one another, to help “re-break the ice” as she put it. She’d even gone first, telling him she’d always fantasized about him fucking her in the Green Arrow uniform. Oliver honestly hadn’t considered it before but as soon as she brought it up, it was all he could think about. That’s why, the next night, as soon as everyone left the bunker, he’d yanked her up from her spot in front of the computers, pressed against the nearest vertical surface, and rocked her damn world. 

From there, it’d become something of a game between them, a secret they delighted in keeping between just them. He had a great time thinking up fantasies, enjoying when he came up with one that made Felicity’s cheeks color. But nothing surprised him more than the fact that very little seemed to actually shock her. In fact, she shocked him more than vice versa. Like that time she asked him to fuck her someplace semi-public. The idea of someone _maybe_ seeing them, watching them, really excited her. That had shocked the hell out of him. But when he’d taken her in the alley behind their favorite restaurant, she’d never come so hard or so fast. 

And it’d made him think of the next fantasy he wanted to ask her for. It was a big one and he hadn’t even been planning to share it with her. It was his most private desire. But he felt like now, after everything, he could trust her with this. So, one night as they lay in bed, naked, with the glow of the city lights spilling over their bodies, he told her. 

“I’ve always wanted to watch you,” he murmured into the quiet of the room, his lips barely brushing against the hair at the side of her head. She was curled into his side, coming down off a round of truly fantastic sex. 

“Oh?” Her voice was husky, tired. He knew it was a matter of minutes until she fell asleep. “Watch me touch myself? Didn’t we already do that?”

In fact they had, last summer, while they were on their trip around the world. They’d both sat at opposite ends of the bed, getting themselves off while they watched the other do the same, until neither of them could stand it any longer and they’d jumped on each other. That had been an amazing night. 

“We did. That’s not what I meant,” he said, feeling a moment’s hesitation in how to ask her this. 

“What did you mean then?” Felicity asked, pushing back and up so she could turn and look at him. Her hair was like a halo around her head and he could see her eyes glittering in the low light. 

“I meant… I’d like to watch you… with another woman.”

She stared at him for a long moment and he started to worry he’d offended her. But then… he saw her bite into her lower lip and smile. “Oh? Any particular woman?”

His heart skipped a beat. “Actually…”

“Sara?” she suggested. 

Oliver’s mouth suddenly felt dry as a desert. “H-how did you know I was going to suggest her?”

Felicity’s laugh was quick and bright. “Oh, Oliver. First off, she’s bisexual so you know she’s interested in women as well as men. Secondly, you know her and you’re familiar with her. You trust her. And also, guys imagining two women together is kinda… well, not a new thing.”

“Oh.”He thought about that. Then, something else occurred to him. “Wait, have _you_ thought about it before?”

“With Sara specifically? Not really. But… there was this one time in college…”

_Holy shit_. “What? Why haven’t I heard about this?” he asked, suddenly desperate to hear more. 

“I’ll tell you,” she said, drawing out the syllables, “if you tell me how long you’ve been thinking of me and Sara together.”

Oliver could feel the blood rushing to both his cheeks and his dick. He wasn’t sure about sharing _this_. She must have seen the uncertainty on his face, even in the barely-there light from the windows of their bedroom, because she reached up and put a palm against his cheek, her fingertips stroking underneath his ear comfortingly. 

“Please? Tell me?” she asked, quiet and hopeful. 

His heart knocked in his chest and he was reminded yet again just how much he loved this woman and how lucky he was to have this second chance with her. He’d never get tired of trying to be the best partner for her for the rest of their lives. 

“You want to know when I first thought about it?” he asked her. 

She nodded, her eyes glinting. “Was it when you started seeing her again? During the whole Slade business?”

Oliver shook his head. “Earlier. As soon as Sara came back to Starling, as soon as I introduced her to you and Dig. Do you remember that?”

Felicity settled back down against him, her head resting on his shoulder. “I do. She thought I was cute.”

He grinned. “Yes, she did. So that’s when. It was just a stray thought but… it was compelling.”

“So wait, that was _before_ Russia and Isabel and the Count and all that… you mean you thought of _me_ that way that long ago?”

“Baby, I thought of you that way as soon as I met you.” He hadn’t been able to stop the thoughts. Her wide blue eyes behind those glasses, her bright pink lips, so plush and full and distracting… Of course he’d thought about her like that. He was a red blooded man with a healthy sex drive. And she was a gorgeous young woman. The math on that one was simple. 

“Oh.” 

It was a soft sound and Oliver could hear the wonder in that one small syllable. It made him smile and pull her closer, enjoying how her soft curves felt against his hard planes. 

“I’ve always found you sexy, Felicity,” he murmured. “When you became my EA and wore all those short skirts all the time? I don’t think my patience has ever been tested so much.”

She chuckled. “And now you want to watch me and Sara fool around?”

Oliver shrugged. “I mean, you asked. Listen, I don’t _need_ it, Felicity. I think I’ve made it pretty clear to you that I find you sexy all on your own. So if it’s not something you’re comfortable with, I—“

“I’ll do it,” she cut in. 

He felt like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of his lungs. “What?”

“I’ll get a message to Sara, see when she’s going to be in town next, see if she’d be up for it.”

“Wait, but you—“

“Oliver. This is your fantasy. It’s something that turns you on, that makes you _hot,_ ” she said. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I want to do that for you. And I’d be lying if I didn’t wonder once or twice what it’d be like to fool around with Sara, so it’s no great hardship for me.”

“You _have_?” 

“Yeah. I know Sara is attracted to me, I’m not stupid. And she’s a beautiful woman. I won’t lie and say it’s something I would have considered if you hadn’t wanted it but since you do… I think it’ll be pretty sexy, actually.”

Oliver couldn’t believe his fortune. “Are you sure?” 

“Positive. So tell me… what do you want to see?” Felicity lifted up, pushing up over him. He rested his hands on her hips as she settled over his waist, her legs straddling him. “What do you want to watch us do?” 

He leaned up to capture her lips, groaning when she pulled away after barely a brush of contact. “Felicity…” he whispered. 

“Did you want to watch us kiss?” she asked, dipping back down to press another all-too-brief kiss to his lips. “Or maybe you wanted watch us touch each other?”

The images crashed through his mind and Oliver moaned as she circled her hips, taunting his cock as it hardened against her hot, wet folds. But those images quickly solidified into one, glorious fantasy that was so vivid in his mind’s eye that he felt he could open his eyes and view it right in front of him if he wanted. 

“I want—I want to watch her eat you out,” he panted as Felicity sucked hot kisses into the sensitive skin of his neck. She paused and lifted her head, meeting his gaze.

“You want to watch her between my legs?” she asked, grinding down on him slow but hard. “Maybe my hand in her hair, making a fist, holding her there, rubbing my pussy against her mouth?”

Oliver felt like he was going to come right then and there and he gasped, his hands gripping Felicity’s hips to still her. “Please, inside you!”

Felicity sat up and lifted a little, reaching down to take his aching, rock-hard cock in her little hand. Oliver grit his teeth, shoving his head back further into the pillow as she rubbed the head of his dick against her soaking pussy, coating him in her juices. Then, positioning him, she slowly sank down, taking every inch of him inside of her body. Oliver swore low and breathless as she engulfed him into her clenching heat. Fuck, he would _never_ get tired of this. 

“Do you want to watch Sara make me scream? Do you want me to scream her name? Or yours,” Felicity asked, sounding as breathless as he felt as she slowly lifted up and dropped back down. 

Oliver could only groan and gasp her name. 

“Maybe after Sara makes me come, you want to join us,” Felicity suggested as she arched back over his thighs, resting her hands on his knees and giving him an amazing view of where his cock was sliding into her body. “I think it’d be so hot if you plunged inside me, while I was still shaking from the orgasm Sara gave me.”

Felicity didn’t often talk dirty, but ever since’d revealed that dirty talk was a big fantasy of his a couple weeks ago, she’d been making an effort. But this… what she was doing right now was going to kill him. Oliver could barely catch his breath. 

“Then she could lick me some more, maybe licking you as you fuck in and out of my body.” 

Oliver thrust his hips up, unable to help himself as the images she was evoking began to overtake him, filing him with a deep hunger that licked at his balls, his cock… 

“Or maybe she could ride my face, and you could watch me eat _her_ out as you pound into me.”

Oliver’s control snapped. With a growl, he flipped them in one swift movement, bringing Felicity underneath him and giving him the upper hand. He started to thrust in earnest, chasing his release. Felicity dug her nails into his shoulders and cried out, throwing her head back. Her ankles locked around his hips, changing the angle slightly and Oliver was able to slip even deeper inside of her. She cried out encouragement in his ear as he pushed them both over the edge and into mind-numbing orgasms. 

As soon as Oliver could feel his toes again, he moved off of her, back onto his back and hauled her once again to his side. They were both breathing hard and he could feel her breaths puffing against the sweaty skin of his chest. God, that felt fucking _fantastic_. He didn’t know what had been better; the sex or how Felicity had basically goaded him with dirty talk. 

“So what do you think?” Felicity asked after a moment and Oliver had to actively unscramble his brain to try to figure out what she was referring to. 

“About what?” he finally asked, giving up. 

“Watching me and Sara. Still up for it?”

Oliver bit back a groan. He was way too tired to get worked up again tonight but even the idea still caused his heart to race. “Definitely.”

“And? Preferences? I gave you plenty of scenarios to choose from, I thought.” He could hear the smirk in her voice as she pressed a kiss to his damp skin. 

“Definitely her eating you out. And then me fucking you right after,” he told her. That particular image had been what had really sent him over the edge. 

“While she rides my face?” 

Oliver groaned and pulled Felicity closer to him. How did he _ever_ get this fucking lucky? “That would be a dream come true, Felicity.” 

“Don’t you mean _fantasy_ come true?” 

“Don’t get corny on me now, Smoak.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Queen.”

But Oliver knew exactly what he was going to be dreaming off as he held the love of his life in his arms and drifted off to sleep at last. 


End file.
